Jaune's Semblance
by Hydropistol108
Summary: Jaune has a semblance, he's always had; ever since he was five, he just hasn't used it. If you want me to continue this please say so in a review
1. Chapter 1

Jaune always knew his semblance, he just stopped using it. His semblance is actually very rare and ancient; that's why Phyrrah said his aura was strong. He first used it as a child and mastered it as the years passed, but one day he used it to the limit and almost hurt himself and his semblance.

"Jaune… Jaune… **JAUNE**!" he was brought back to reality with Nora violently shaking him. "They called us for the next round in the tournament. You and Phyrrah are going to represent the team in the next round!" she continued to scream.

"O-o-o-k-a-a-y-y stop sh-a-a-king and scr-e-e-aming." he could barely say. Nora suddenly stopped, but Jaune feel due to the momentum. He then got up and walked to the stadium with the rest of the team.

He and Phyrrah were facing off against Cardin and Sky, their stage was the beach and swamp. Before he could react Cardin hit Jaune into the swamp water and went for a flying tackle. Phyrrah would've went to help but Sky was distracting her, they've really improved. Carson had his semblance on his side; he could control, create, and shape slime from liquids around him.

He used this to his advantage and created a slime dragon that grabbed and crushed Jaune. Phyrrah couldn't even get away from Sky to help Jaune. Add the dragon went for the kill jaune screamed and his left hand began to envelop in a white light. In an instant the dragon dispersed and everyone was blown back, even the stadium descended a few feet before catching itself.

In place of the dragon Jaune was sitting on the shoulder of a big and white armored knight(think of the knight Zelda summons in super smash bros, but with a cape) his eyes closed and his hands clasped together still glowing. Everyone was shocked at this everyone even the teachers were surprised at this. Jaune's semblance is very ancient and very powerful, most robot soldiers are based off of them, Guardian knights.

"My word folks, I do believe that's a guardian knight." Oobleck commented. "Yes indeed, they are very ancient and powerful, it takes a powerful aura to summon one and a lot of it to keep it here for so long. Most people can only do sectional summon, only summoning one part."

"I'll do anything to protect my prince!" the knight said in a low gruff voice. "Why'd you have to use my pet name, it's so embarrassing." complained a flustered Jaune. The knight then rubbed Jaune's head compassionately.

"Remember that time when you first used your semblance, you were five and climbed a big tree, you fell and summoned me out of fear. I caught you and from then on made you my little prince, depth to protect you no matter what. You're strong too; holding my summon for a whole week, normal people can't hold a summon for a day." said the knight.

There was a collective awww, in the crowd. "Wait, as a five year old you were able to fully summon a knight **and** hold it for a month without damaging yourself?"asked Port "I remember a small headache, but other than that nothing." admitted Jaune.

Leaving Phyrrah Cardin and Sky went to strike Jaune but the knight caught them and the them out of the stadium. "Does that even count? There are three people." complained Cardin. "Well, Haos is a living physical manifestation of my aura, that's what a semblance is…. not the living part but yes it counts." Jaune smugly answered.

"And with a shocking knockout team JNPR wins and advanced to the next round." announced Port. Haos kneeled before Jaune taking his glowing hand into its own two. "My prince I was too slow in apprehending your assaulters, you must do what is right and reward me with punishment." the knight then got out an energy whip(like from fairy tail) and held it towards Jaune.

The whole stadium held mixed feelings towards them, most weirded out. "Haos I'm not going to punish you, you did a good job." Jaune reassured him. Haos then began hugging all over Jaune, "My prince is so merciful, anyway you must be hungry; let's get you something to eat." the Knight lifted Jaune to sit on his shoulder and walked him out of the stadium. Jaune was completely embarrassed by this.

"The archives never mentioned anything about knights being mother hens….., or their BDSM fetishes." said Oobleck. "You said that into the microphone old chap." commented Port. "Oh dear, I believe I did." admitted Oobleck.


	2. Chapter 2

Haos was running all around one of the food booths, he (forcefully) vacated one of the booths just so he could make good food his _prince._ The shop keep was sitting on the floor eyeing the knight with anger. Team RWBY and JNPR were just staring at Haos in awe of his speed in food preparation. Three giant plates of food full of turkey, fish, and other things sat in front of Jaune.

Nora, Blake, and Yang went diving for the food; as their hands got closer Haos smacked them away. Each girl cuddled their hands in pain, Blake even got squirted with water from a cat spray bottle. "This food isn't for you, it's for my prince."

The glow in Jaune's became a bit dim due to the fact that he wasn't in a fight and it being more bearable to a person's eyes. "Jaune if you've had your semblance all this time how come you haven't used it, or told anybody? It's so cool." Ruby's question brought back _certain_ memories to Jaune. "Well you see-" Jaune started.

Around the age of 12 Jaune was training/exploring around the woods. He was learning how to use the family sword when he struck at some birds, what he didn't know was those _birds_ were actually Nevermore chicks; and the mommy wasn't all too fond of this accident and attacked him. Jaune was running away from it huffing with each step.

Jaune ran to a rocky wall, he was cornered no way of escape. "I call upon you, Haos, my Guardian of Light." cried Jaune. "You called my little prince?" asked Haos.

"Nevermore!" Jaune yelled. "Huh?" Haos couldn't understand. "Nevermore!" he screamed again. "What will you do nevermore?" Haos asked again.

"Not nevermore, Nevermore the **bird**!" he screamed. Haos took out his shield from behind his back and sword on his side, using both to block against a barrage of feathers. Haos guarded Jaune, but as he did this the edges of his shield and his armor began to break. Jaune realised that Haos was willing to risk his own destruction to keep him safe.

"Haos please you have to stop, you're destroying yourself." Jaune pleaded, crying. "Jaune you are my prince, ever since that day I saved you I swore to protect you. Knights are meant to protect and serve the ones they love, if I didn't protect you I wouldn't be doing my job." Haos reassured him. Jaune understood what it was like to be loved so much that a person would risk their destruction for him, but he couldn't lose Haos.

Haos was one of few people that made him feel important, he'd make Jaune snacks, play with him, train him. Haos would even let Jaune lay on him whenever he was tired, they'd even have whole days dedicated to it. Haos loved Jaune, and Jaune loved Haos back. He couldn't afford Haos to sacrifice himself like this, so he unsummoned Haos.

With his final words Haos screamed, "My prince, don't." It was too late as Haos disappeared. However by the time Haos left a few hunters from Jaune's village came to take care of the Nevermore. They got Jaune and treated him for his wounds, Jaune then went home afterwards.

Later that night Jaune thought Haos might want to talk to him so he summoned Haos. Haos then ran towards Jaune and hugged him tightly, he then asked, "My prince, why did you do that? I'm your knight and I'm here to protect you." Jaune broke down into tears and hugged him back even tighter, he then admitted. "Haos I love you so much, I can't let you go around destroying yourself like that, then I'd have no one, and I'd be all alone; please, promise me you won't destroy yourself, I can't afford to lose you."

"If my prince wishes it then I shall." they stayed like that, hugging, for a while until Jaune fell asleep; and Haos was right there, hugging him as he slept. "I will always be there for my prince. Always…. always."

Back at beacon, present day, the girls were hugging each other crying. They then hugged Jaune, as they hugged Blake tried to sneak her arm to get a fish. Which earned her a smack on the hand from Haos, but she went back to hugging Jaune.

Team SSSN came about halfway into the the story, so Sun and Neptune hugged each other crying. They were total saps for sad or heart warming stories. "Seriously?" said Scarlet, unbelieving at how Sun and Neptune were. "Shut up." said Sun, "Don't judge us." added Neptune.

Haos say beside Jaune and lifted him on his lap, hugging Jaune from behind behind he added. "I love my prince, he's the most important thing to me, not just because he can summon me, but because I just love him." Haos said, smothering Jaune. Sage ran towards them and Blake got out off the group of crying girls, they each took out their phones and began taking a bunch of pictures. Some people just can't hold back their inner fangirl, or fanboy.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune woke up from bed with a major headache. He remembered the day before and how Haos made a whole bunch of food for him. He also remembered passing out from eating too much, so he must've carried him here. Although Haos wasn't around, so he must've unsummoned him; it has been a while since he had used his semblance. He did decide however to hold off on summoning Haos, he loves him but for now he needs a break from the coddling.

Another thing he noticed was that his teammates weren't in the room, they must have let him sleep in. They're probably catching some more tournaments. That reminded him, they still hasn't decided on who was going to the singles. Jaune shot out of bed and quickly put on his clothes and ran out of the dorm.

"Guys, guys, where are you!" Jaune yelled running all around the festival ground. He accidentally ran into a girl with black pigtails and green eyes. The girl still stood while Jaune just _bounced_ off of her and feel on the ground. Mercury pulled him up, Jaune just brushed himself off.

"Sorry about that, I was looking for my friends and I wasn't paying attention to the people in front of me." Jaune said apologizing. "No problem…. Say how about I take you out, you can meet one of my friends." Mercury said, hitting on Jaune. Jaune just stared at him blankly, not understanding a thing.

"Instead of hitting on innocent boys, didn't you say that you'd take Neo for ice-cream." Cinder piped up. Upon hearing this Neo(in disguise) picked up Mercury and carried him off. "Neo, put me down. I didn't even get his number." He complained, Neo still didn't put him down.

"Excuse him, he's an idiot." Emerald said. "We should keep in touch, I saw your battle and you have one strong semblance." added Cinder, she and Emerald began walking away. "What do we need him for?" Started Emerald as they were a safe enough distance away from people. "He has a strong aura and semblance, we may need him in our plan." she answered.

Jaune turned away and started his search for his friends again. This time he ran into another girl…. again. It was Yang, so he finally managed to find his friends. As he got up he was on another one of his rants, playing 50 questions with his teammates. "Jaune calm down, we already decided whose going into singles." said Phyrrah holding him to a stop. "Who?" he asked.

"You!" team RWBY, SSSN, and JNPR yelled simultaneously. "You're so strong…. Well we all kinda thought you weren't that strong…. I mean strong in mind, just not everything else. But now that we finally see your strong semblance you'll easily crush Yang in the next round…. No offense sis but with that semblance you can't beat-" Ruby kept rambling until Weiss covered her mouth.

"I'm not gonna go easy on ya vomit boy." Yang declared using his old nickname. "Just watch out biker girl." Jaune retorted. Sun then put his arms over Jaune.

"Scrawnies got spunk. **I like it**." hollered Sun. "Is it just me or do all blondes have sex appeal?" Ren asked. "No, just ours. Yang is the outgoing kind, Sun is mischievous, and Jaune is the innocent kind. They all go for the innocent kind." said sage.

" **Yang and Jaune to the arena. I repeat, Yang and Jaune to the arena**." said Port over the intercom. They both walked into the area, big metal doors closing behind them. " **Jaune, your side is castle ruins; that's appropriate and ironic. Yang, you have a volcano…. That's also ironic.** " Oobleck said.

" **Now… Fight!** " Port shouted over the intercom. Yang went for a rocketed punch at Jaune, Jaune did a couple backflips and jumped into the air. He did partial summon of Haos, it was a small summoning circle with Haos' arm coming out that swiped the ground with his sword. Yang just barely got out of the way, with the sword making a crater where she stood. "I need to get higher ground… The some pillars, of course."

He began running towards Yang, she was shooting her bullets at him making craters where she tried to hit him. Jaune jumped for her he put his shield on his feet like how Ruby did in the food fight, as he almost made contact with her she punched the shield causing him to fly towards one of the pillars. So he wouldn't smack into it he stabbed his sword into it and climbed up.

Now he has the upper hand, he could oversee Yang, and with him up he she had a lot of openings. Partial summon after partial summon he had Haos' attacks coming from all different directions. Yang was bobbing and weaving, she could hardly keep up with the speedy summonings and unsummonings. " **Would you look at that folks, this is unprecedented, such fat summonings; it may even rival my speed. Yang is having a tough match.** " said Oobleck.

With her dodging after dodging she slipped up, causing Haos to punch her into the side of the volcano. " **Looks like that spice was quenched with milk.** " said Oobleck. " **You keep saying stupid things.** " commented Port. There was a strong heat radiating from the volcano, but it wasn't the volcano itself, it was Yang.

" **Now it looks like my other student, Yang, is using her semblance, each time she gets hit she adds that to her own power, it's not like absorbing the power, more like becoming more rigid the more you hit her.** " informed Oobleck. Us Yang came rocketing towards Jaune, she was determined to make this the final attack. "There's only one thing I can do." thought Jaune.

Jaune fully summoned Haos, they both nodded at each other. Haos held Jaune's hand, he then threw Jaune at Yang. Jaune was glowing with a white light, similar to the one his hand would glow when he'd summon Haos. The brightness rivaled that of Yang glowing yellow.

Yang and Jaune were heading straight for each other, yang forming a punch and Jaune a kick. They meet in the exact center of the stadium, white and yellow fighting over dominance of the other. This attack caused an explosion that leveled the ruins and the volcano. Ur even went as far as _literally_ pushing the audience back into their seats.

"He has a lot of potential." said Ironwood and Cindy as a screen divided them, one half Cinder, the other half Ironwood.


	4. Chapter 4

The smoke from the explosion cleared, Yang was laying on the ground; Jaune could barely stand. It might have been a tie, if Jaune didn't have such a strong aura. Jaune almost fell to his knees, that is until Haos grabbed him. " **Can you believe it folks, what we believed to be the runt of the litter won this battle. Now all he has to do is defending his title!** " announced Oobleck.

Music blared throughout the stadium, Jaune was sitting on Haos' shoulder, both were waving to the crowd. Team RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN came into the arena to congratulate him. They all have him comments on how good he was and they were trying to cheer up Yang to. Cardin then came running in.

Cardin ran to Jaune and squeezed him into a hug, "So Jauney-boy wanna go out with me, with your strong semblance and my good looks and strength we could become the best power couple." he said. Haos and Nora were cracking their knuckles, they were making their way for Cardin.

"Jaune, I realize that I love you. Now will you give me the chance to show you?" Cardin said trying to d swoon over Jaune. "No, no, no no no no no; you only want to date him for the publicity he'll bring you because of his semblance." enlightened Phyrrah,heading this Sage picks up Jaune out of Cardin's hold and puts the boy in the other side of himself.

"Now these gentlemen and gentle ladies wilt escort you out of the stadium." announced a cheery Ruby as she motioned to Sage, Haos, Nora, and Yang(who has miraculously revived). Cardin's pupils grew smaller as the four people picked him up and brutally the him into an aircraft that was going to the festival grounds. "My prince shall not be tainted by the likes of you." Haos stated as he hugged Jaune, which got them collective aws from the crowd.

Winter and Ironwood came walking towards the group. "What a unique and ancient semblance, A Guardian Knight; or Atlas robot's were actually modeled and designed after the Guardian Knights. Might I add yours is very powerful, to keep it summoned for this long and to master it at a young age. Atlas specialist material, you wouldn't mind if my scientists and I did a one on one examination with Mr. Haos, we'd love to learn more about all Guardian knights, and we could use it to further advance or Atlas robots." said Ironwood.

For some reason his words put Jaune _off_ in a way. Before any more could be said Haos stated, "I am a knight and I wouldn't be doing the thing I love so much if I left my liege, my prince; so no, I must decline." Haos had one of his arms around Jaune's side, pulling him into a side hug. There were even more aws from the team.

"That's quite alright." Ironwood said. "But I will have you, one way or another." he added once he was far enough away.

"What a shame sister, he would've made a swell specialist. With that I make my leave." Winter started following Ironwood. "Wait, Winter come back! Jaune, why didn't you jump at the offer." whined Weiss playfully hitting his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the next chapter in Jaune's semblance. FYI Cardin's sexuality is** **questionable** **, but he doesn't love Jaune, but because Jaune has a rare and ancient semblance there is a lot of fame that comes with that. So Jaune is taking advantage of his fame and may trick him into a one night stand for the scandals *wink wink *nudge nudge.**

 **Superboy whacks Hydro upside the head**

 **Hydro:Baby why you do me like that, anyway enjoy the fic, I own and regret nothing**

"How long are you both planning on spring up there?" asked Melting in a worried tone. Jaune was sitting on Haos' left shoulder(like usual) and Sun was sitting on the right. Haos seemed unfazed, happy even; Blake, being the fangirl she is, takes pictures. "Yes Haos, be a good onii-chan to slutty blonde bimbos." she drooled.

"Yeah," Weiss stated smacking her lips,she barely held her glance on the car girl for ten seconds before turning her gaze brushing her off. Sun tapped the top of Haos' helmet, "To the food court." he simply commanded. "March." Jaune added.

"It's like I have two cute little princes on my shoulders." cooed Haos, his blush could be seen through the white metal of his helmet. Haos clasped his hands snugly on the boys' laps, to keep them from falling; he then runs to one of the dropships to get to the fair grounds. In the dropship the git a bunch of stare, mostly because of the knight.

"Well that just happened." Neptune said. "Jaune and Sun should've _let down their golden hair,_ and they climb on that." joked Yang. "With Ironwood, Winter, and Cardin, Jaune is _Goldilocks and the three bears."_ she added. Hearing enough Weiss smacks the back of Yang's head, at the same time earning an "I told you so" from Ruby.

The group decided to leave too, the other fights weren't as entertaining. Ironwood and Winter were displeased with the other fights, none were "Atlas material". Cinder wasn't amused either. RWBY, JNPR and SSSN finally landed on the fairgrounds.

They made it to a booth where they saw the cutest thing, Sun and Jaune were sitting together and Haos was bowing down to them. "I'm sorry my princes." he whined. Even though they weren't related Jaune and Sun acted like twins, people could "take advantage" of that.

"Haos get off your knees you don't have to feel bad, it was an accident." said Jaune, trying to make him feel better. "But you did screw up….. Maybe you should be punished." contemplated Sun. What made the whole thing twin cute was the fact they were opposite.

The sweet and spicy is what made the group of people, girls and guys, swarm them. They were being completely being fawned over; while Jaune seemed to either not notice or care, Sun was being an attention hog. The three teams just stared at the attention the boys were getting, this was close to the level of Panty and Stocking(an anime). People were drooling and taking pictures, which caused their friends to feel a little _off_.

"Alright coming through, move it along, just because they're cute blondes doesn't mean they're free for a kinky threesome." yelled Yang as she pushed through the people. "If you want sluts go to team CRDL." she added. Somewhere in the stadium team CRDL was sneezing.

 **LINEBREAK**

Ironwood just couldn't get Jaune out of his head, how he fought, that thin curvy waist and those legs. "Wait, what am I thinking, he's a student." he thought. "But still I must have him, his body is just begging me to touch and defile him. After I take and run tests on his Knight, I can have him all to myself." Ironwood continued to think.

"General Ironwood, sir." acquainted Winter. Ironwood was pulled out of his thoughts, "Y-y-yes Ms. Schnee?" he managed to ask. "Sir you seemed lost in thought, I just wanted to tell you that the battles are all over. Also professor Ozpin wanted to see you." Ironwood got up and left with Winter.

 **LINEBREAK**

Qrow was tied upside down and Haos had his arms protectively around Jaune and Sun. "Can you blame me, they're practically twins. I just wanted a double lap dance, and maybe a threesome." Qrow stated drunkenly. Everyone else laughed while Ruby face palmed and Yang said, "That's mah tail chasin uncle."

"Can anyone please let me down?" he asked innocently.

 **Qrow is just drunk, and a tail chaser. I hope you enjoyed the story. Fav, review, and share.**


	6. Chapter 6

Qrow was sitting on the ground as he was trying to recover from being tired upside down. His head was spinning from being being upside down, and the fact he was drunk. Ruby and Yang were taking care of him while the others were having a conversation. "Wait a second, Jaune I've been meaning to ask you: what makes your summoning and the Schnee's summoning different?" asked Neptune.

Weiss then informed, "The Schnee can only summon those who have fallen to their blades-" Jaune then cut her off. "The Arc's can only summon one thing, there's this energy that connects us to our knights sorta like play doh, easily moldable but hard to break, however working in tandem with our summon we can change or alter this energy, for example with changing the aura dosage we give them, we can change their forms:make them bigger, change their armor or weapons, even make them seem different. My personal favorite the white dragon. Even though I have no idea how I did it the first time." added Jaune.

Jaune concentrated and Haos' sword turned into whip sword, it then destabilized and turned back to normal witch disappointed him. "I'm not good at altering him like others in my family, the best I can do is make him more powerful, but it takes so much energy that while I'm doing it I'm paralyzed to the waist down… It also makes me an easy target." he admitted disappointedly. Haos and Phyrrah put their hands on Jaune's shoulders in a comforting manor. "Say Jaune, how about when I get a better handle on my summoning we have a summon battle?" asked Weiss trying to cheer him up.

"Sure… _Snow Queen_." Jaune teased, feeling better. Weiss playfully tapped him on the head. "Well I see my sister really _does_ have friends; and thank you Mr. Arc for the insight to our respective families apparently hereditary similarities and common ground." stated Winter still keeping her composure.

Winter began assessing Haos, his armor density, weapon, physical capabilities and playing 20 questions. Jaune had a look of passive-aggressive/overprotective girlfriend, some of them thought it was cute how protective Jaune was. "It was smart of them to bad or robots designs of of such a _relic,_ strong and capable to beat a huge load; but you're not so bad, for a _relic_." stated Winter.

Jaune had enough, he went full territorial girlfriend on Winter, flames in his eyes and he was trying to claw and scratch Winter, he even did some cat meowing and hissing, but his team was holding him back. "Calm down Jaune… Grrrhh….. nnnnhh. She's not worth it!" yelled Phyrrah trying calm him down, even Nora was having a hard time holding him back. "Anyway sister I just wanted to see you before I leave for Atlas." said Winter putting her hand on Weiss's shoulder, this time she was showing some compassion.

Winter walked around Jaune, his body following hers trying to get one scratch, but he would just be rotating in place and just a centimeter out of grasp. "Well that went _great_." stated Yang

 **Sup guys, how ya liken the fic. I realise I have a few spelling errors, just keep in mind that I'm copying and pasting from the Google Docs on my phone. So Fav, Follow, and Share.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't been uploading in a while, the whole winter break thing. You'd think I'd be writing more, but no catching up on some Zz's from school.**

 **Anyway on with the fic, I OWN NOTHING**

"Master, what's wrong?" asked Haos. Jaune wasn't being held back by his teammates anymore, "I just didn't like the way she was talking to you or about you. Talking as though you're an object, calling you and all other knights relics. Haos, you mean a lot to me and i can't stand people making fun of you." Jaune's voice showed grief and sadness.

"Master, people will say a lot of things that you don't like, but you can't allow them to get to you." Haos told Jaune. Out of nowhere Qrow had his arms around Jaune and Sun, "Hey, you guys owe me some alone time, I'll even take a lap dance; you two a basically twins. I'll be gentle." Ruby them stealthily karate chops her uncle in the back of the neck, knocking him out while she and yang carried him away.

"Don't mind him, he's… just drunk. Come on sis,let's get him to the dorm." sighed Yang. The two sisters left, Qrow in tow, getting some stares.

"What i said doesn't just apply to Jaune, you too Neptune." Haos stated. To which Neptune retorted, "I don't know what you're talking about." Haos then left and came back with a plate of cooked sea urchins and oysters.

There was a thumping noise all throughout the area. "Does anyone else hear that thumping noise." asked Weiss. They all looked in Neptune's general direction and saw that his chair was wobbling. They then looked behind him and saw a blue otter tail wagging through the chair hitting the sides.

By the time this was happening Yang and Ruby had made it back. "So that's where that noise came from." stated Phyrra. Neptune had a look on his face of concern and fear. "Neptune never really told anyone but, he fears the judgment of being a faunus; we've given him his space about it and in our doubles battle he's not gonna hide his tail." Sun told them.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you." commented Blake. Weiss had her arms foldedand was facing the side. Weiss then got a little punch in the arm with yang saying,"Hey, be nice...wait where's Ruby."

They all looked behind neptune,whose tailwas lifted that showed Ruby's arms and legs wrapped around it (a lot like how she did with her uncle). Ruby was rubbing the tail up and down. "Ooohh, it's so soft, do you moisturize?" asked Ruby. Some of the other girls began crowding around Neptune, feeling and petting his tail, Neptune was forming a little blush.

Team CFVY then showed up and Velvet ran straight to Neptune and began feeling his tail. "Speaking of moisturizer, that reminds me; Ren, where did you get your weave from?." asked Coco. Ren had his hair in hand and retorted. "Bitch, the fuck you mean. This is all natural."

This spiked some laughter in the group of friends, that us until the PA announced the next match. " **Will Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias please come to the arena please.** " As Jaune went to sit on Haos' shoulders, Sun went for the other one but was pulled off by Coco,who took his place. "How about you walk off all that food you ate." she teased Sun.

 **LINEBREAK**

Sun was the first to walk in, the crowd cheered for him. Neptune then walked in, his tail waving from side to side. The entire audience stopped their cheering at once just to take it in, the only ones cheering were teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY. The rest of the audience behaving cheering as well, to which Neptune had a sigh of relief.

Their opponents were two guys,one was dark-skinned with a muscle build,he had a giant dual sided axe with a bazooka for the handle. The other boy was light-skinned with a skinny build and two wind dust infused tessen fans. " **Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias of team SSSN vs Vlad Heartened and Xavier Grey of team VIXN** (Vixen) **. 3… 2… 1. Begin!** " yelled Port over the intercom.

Vlad, the dark-skinned guy, then stated. "Xavy, attack plan alpha!" Vlad rolled in front of Sun, but stayed crouched down, Xavier then used Vlad's shoulders as a platform as he did a handstand then a flurry of kicks that launched Sun in the air (Dead Fantasy 2, yuna and rikku kicking kasumi).

Xavier went for Sun while Vlad was using his axe to try and strike Neptune. Xavier was one who was quick on his feet and good with his hands. Sun would she him and he would either block or deflect the shot, Xavier then threw a fan; as it flew through the air it resembled a glowing buzzsaw blade. Sun used his staff to deflect the fan, if was then caught by Xavier who closed it then reopened it continuing with the fight.

Vlad was making quick, powerful strikes, Neptune was doing great dodging them; that is until one surprised him, hitting him in the side and knocking him to the ground. Neptune was knocked far out of Vlad's area of attack and he was still down, but his aura want depleted. In order to get closer to him, Vlad used the ricochet from his bazooka axe to get close to Neptune. Sun saw that Neptune was getting up and that Vlad was going for a finishing strike.

Sun made an energy clone that picked up Neptune and carried him back to Sun. "Neptune there's no other way, we have to do this." said Sun."But if we do, don't you think we might get in trouble." answered Neptune.

Scarlet and Sage were on the edge of their seats, they knew exactly what was about to happen as they exchanged glances at one another. "What's got you two worried?" asked Yang, as all of the other teams leaned either forward or back in their seats to look at the yep members of team SSSN. "Sun and Neptune are gonna-" Scarlet didn't continue out of pure shock at what was happening.

Sun and Neptune managed to get some distance from theory opponents. Sun's hair and tail began to glow a strong hold color, Neptune's hair and tail glowed a powerful blue. Neptune grabbed Sun's hand and spun him, he then dipped Sun and pulled him up. As he did this a pillar of light shot up in the sky. Vlad and Xavier had had enough of this as they both rocketed towards the pillar.

The pillar then faded as eight foot tall man stood where Sun and Neptune were. He had Neptune's hair in the middle and Sun's hair on the outer sides, his left eye was gold and the right was blue. He wore Sun's white shirt but it was styalized similar to Neptune's jacket. It also wore Neptune's jeans and Sun's shoes. He also had a blue tail with a single yellow stripe running through it.

"Coooooollll, what is that!?" Ruby screamed/asked. "That's Seamonkey **(may change it later)** , Sun and Neptune's fusion." groaned Scarlet in a defeated tone.

"Why so negative, it looks good." Phyrra state. "No one had figured out how to fuse but us, so we didn't know how people would react." Sage informed.

"We can do that to?" gleamed Ruby. "Sis, you and Coco, fuse. If i saw that I'd have to throw away my eyes, because nothing would be better than that." Ruby was now bouncing in her seat from excitement.

Seamonkey had two pistols on his shoes(bayonetta) and another two connected to each other similar to Neptune's trident. Seamonkey used the trident-staff to knock Xavier out of the stadium. Vlad's axe met the blade of the staff, Seamonkey then kicked/shot Vlad, he was a little shaken up but still persistent. Vlad went to use his bazooka, but Seamonkey would use the ricochet of his kicks to easily dodge.

Seamonkey managed to drop kick Vlad into the air, he then fused the two pistols and staff into a bow wroth the string being made out of energy. As he pulled back the string an arrow formed, energy was visibly emitting from the fusion's body. He then let go of the arrow, it then hit Vlad and encased him into a bubble, the bubble them grew two times his size and exploded, finishing Vlad.

 **LINEBREAK**

Seamonkey was standing in the center of the stadium (use garnet's fusion music in the steven universe short), Scarlet and Sage were beside them as they began moving side to side with the music. "Fusion is what happens when two or more beings with an aura synchronise their forms. Like me." stated Seamonkey as he unfused into Sun and Neptune. "Fusion is very hard to do, you would need to be in sync with your partner physically, mentally, and emotionally." informed Scarlet.

Neptune fused with Sun, and Scarlet with Sage. Scarlet and Sage's fusion was mixed skin, and a little taller than Seamonkey, or had Sage's hair, one eye green, the other red, a red and white trench coat, and baggy pants. "The fusion will sometimes have multiple body parts, along with the combined heights and strengths of the fusers. But it can be hard for those who have trouble collaborating." Scarlet and Sage's fusion began to glow and separate with both sitting on the ground.

"I'm great at collaborating!" yelled Scarlet in defiance. Sage just grunted and turned his head away from Scarlet even more. "Anyway, there are many reasons to fuse, such as an enemy too strong for two people." stated Seamonkey as he then began to unfuse.

 **Guys, i know i kinda** _**rushed**_ **into the fusion thing, i just had this idea and went with it… fusion weapons are gonna be so hard to do now.**

 **LINEBREAK**

(This is where the fic mixes wroth the story and yadda yadda yadda) Yang ended up making it into the finals, they had to move some numbers around and factor or fusion, among other things. Phyrra took Jaune's place, but the other part of the tournament is starting so Jaune will take part in that.

Jaune was having a one on one match with Cardin, the one that almost had his way with him and that goop monster. Jaune summoned Haos,who at first glance of Cardin, started cracking his knuckles. "Haos you think we should do the thing?" asked Jaune.

"Of course my prince." answered Haos. " **3...2… 1…. BEGIN!** " yelled Port as the battle started.

 **Well that's it, Ha ha haaa. The oldest trick in the book, a cliff hanger**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter for you guys, you'll learn something that is linked to Jaune's semblance, catch ya at the end.**

Jaune ran towards Cardin, he made fast strikes; to which Cardin just backflipped out of the way of. Haos then came running up making the big and powerful strikes. Cardin was starting to run out of space to dodge, so he made a ball of slime and threw it in Jaune's face. Jaune grunted and took a few steps back as it hit him in the face,he was stumbling, pulling at it, trying to get it off. Cardin used this to his advantage as he kicked Jaune in the side, knocking him to the ground.

Cardin went for a ground slam with his mace, but he forgot about the white Knight. Haos held his sword out above Jaune, protecting him from the mace. Cardin was still crouched over Jaune, so Jaune used both of his feet to kick Cardin away. "Shouldn't have done that Jauney-boy." taunted Cardin.

Cardin stood back up and made three slime blasts, one on his left, his right, and one above him. Jaune's eyes were enveloped in a white light, with a gold aura around them; Haos also began floating in the sky. Jaune then concentrated a ball of energy in front of his chest and threw it up at Haos. Haos began to grow in size, he began to grow spikes on his shoulder guards and leg armor, the tips of his gloves even became clawed, and he even had stylish steel chains and locks around his body.

Jaune gave an animalistic Grr before he began to sing a long, loud not; in which sonic waves then visibly came from Haos' helmet and disrupted the slime. Cardin was taken aback, the whole audience was; they didn't know Jaune had that much power in him.

Cinder actually decided to stay and see this match, and is a good thing she did; Jaune's "specialness" always intrigued her. "There's gonna be _another_ slight change to the plan." she stated slightly to Mercury and Emerald. "Well, this is gonna be fun." Mercury said slyly as Emerald sneered in agreement.

Jaune sang louder and louder, the sound waves growing bigger and bigger. They hit Cardin so hard that when he hit the energy field it actually broke. Cheers echoed throughout the stadium, even though they were hesitant at first. Jaune had displayed power seemingly on par with the seasonal maidens, now Cinder wanted that power; and she had just the plan to get it.

The battle had ended, Jaune's heavy breathing slowed as sighed and powered down. His friends and fellow teammates then ran up to him. Jaune was walking towards them when he almost fell, that is until Phyrra and Ren caught him before he did, he used a bit too much of power. "Wow Jaune, you're super crazy powerful!" Nora yelled.

"Wow, cute and strong, you're just type." Mercury had seemingly appeared from nowhere as he tilted Jaune's head up. Jaune was blushing madly, Phyrra was too, but it was from jealousy. "Maybe we can go somewhere more private." flirted Mercury. Mercury had put his hand on Jaune's back and he pushed himself and Jaune together as he was coming in for a kiss.

All the girls who saw this were beat red, and blake was one of a few that actually had a nosebleed. "OKAY, the yaoi is too strong. Yatsuhashi split them up." Ren's voice was cracking up a bit. Yatsuhashi used both of his his hands to grab Jaune by the waist. He then lifted Jaune above and over himself so that now he was between Jaune and Mercury. " *cough* cockblock *cough*." Yang stated in response to this.

"Anyway, what other cool tricks are you hiding from us Jaune?" Ruby asked, elbowing him in the ribs. "Well, another thing I forgot to tell you guys about is that I can turn my body into a giant sword… but it only works with Haos." Jaune blushed a little. "Anyway I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed early." said Jaune.

 **LINEBREAK**

Jaune sat up in bed, for some reason he just couldn't sleep. Phyrra was asleep, while Ren was reading and Nora was playing a game on her scroll. Jaune came from the bathroom, he wore jeans, sneakers, a reddish-brown shirt and a jacket that went just above his stomach.

"Guys, I'm gonna go for a walk. Tell Phyrra that also, if she wakes up." said Jaune, to which Ren and Nora nodded. Jaune then exited the room, only to see yang in her pj's cross his path.

"Hey Yang, where are you off to?" asked Jaune. "I could ask you the sme thing, well since I'm basically on house arrest, I might as well go to the weight room." she answered.

"But, you kind of have super strength." he retorted. "The punching bag." Yang simply put to which Jaune then added, "Oh, well I can't sleep, so I'm gonna go for a walk."

Jaune was now walking down the courtyard, he was just enjoying the night sky and fresh air. Cinder's team (minus Neo) were wearing all black and masks. Jaune was tackled by Mercury, who had him pinned to a wall. Mercury began rubbing his hand up Jaune's shirt. "M, you really shouldn't play with your prey, besides you can have your fun after I get what I want." stated Cinder.

Jaune was able to push Mercury off of him and summon Haos, but he didn't have his sword or shield. Jaune mostly stayed behind Haos, who would switch who he attacked if they got too close to Jaune. "Don't you fools know, the weakness in armor is the joints." said Cinder.

Jaune was shocked, yes he knew that guardian knights were strong, everyone knew they were strong; but just like any suit of armor it can be left weak and faulty without its joints. Jaune went to try and change Haos' form, all of his family members could do it, but he just couldn't no matter how much he tried. Cinder used her arrow to wedge Haos' knee. Haos was now on his hands and knees he couldn't move.

Cinder then walked over to the knight and stabbed him. Haos then turned into a white light with Haos' form and suddenly disappeared. Seeing this it sparked a memory in Jaune to when he was a child, he saw Haos' armor start to crack until he turned into that same white light and disappeared; yes, Haos came back, but Jaune was so torn by seeing his knight/friend be destroyed that he stopped summoning Haos in order to keep him safe, that's why he hadn't used his semblance in such a long time.

Emerald kick Jaune to the ground. While on the ground Jaune had outstretched his hand whichstarted to glow. Cinder wasn't gonna have any of that, so she stomped on Jaune's hand with her stelletos, Jaune then wimpered in response. "Lift him up." commanded Cinder, Jaune was then on his knees and both of his arms were held by Mercury and Emerald.

The same glove she had on from Amber appeared pit of her skin, she the tightened it a little just for adjustment. She then bent down and opened her gloved hand in front of Jaune's face. The insect grimm then appeared out of the portal in the glove, Jaune's pupils shrunk in fear as he tried to pull his head away, only to have his head be pushed closer to it by Mercury.

The insect then shot three streams of silk, two went around Jaune's neck and one down his throat. Jaune had streams of tears running down his face as his voice was being stolen from him. White energy traveled up the silk, as Jaune's singing voice could be heard throughout the school; but as it traveled to Cinder it began changing to match her voice, wicked smile creeped on Cinder's face. During this Jaune's eyes that were fully glowing white began to dim, as Cinder's eyes were enveloped in red and glowing brighter, she also had the seasonal maiden aura resonating from her eyes.

Two shots hit Mercury and Emerald that knocked them out, one from Yang, and the other from Ruby. Ren and Blake then ran up to the glove, Black cut it while Ren distracted had ran up and picked up Jaune bridal style amd ran away to get him out of the fight. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN had ran up to Cinder for an attack. Cinder's began to glow from both stolen powers as as she sang a cone of visible sound pushed back the three teams. "M, E, we're done here." Cinder simply put as her syndicate then disappeared.

" _ **Just like with the Fall maiden, the connectionwas severed and I wasn't able to take it all; it's still very powerful with what I was able to take… Yes, and it lessened the burning hunger, but I still feel it. We're so close now."**_ Cinder was talking to an unknown helper.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaune was laying down in a hospital bed, he had bandages on his cheeks and gauze around his neck. Haos was on his knees bowing up and down for forgiveness. "My, prince i'm sorry i wasn't able to protect you. Now you're here, you can barely speak, and you're hurt. I've broken my vow as your knight." Tears were flowing out of the holes in Haos' helmet. Jaune just put a single hand on Haos' shoulder and just shook his head no.

Teams RWBY, SSSN, JNPR, and CFVY then came through the door with flowers, fruit baskets, and giant balloons that said "Get well soon." "Sorry Velvet, Neptune, Sun, and Blake couldn't come. Apparently it's Faunus mating season, Sun and Neptune are partners with each other, but Blake and Velvet have no one. they put the tournament on hold for the Faunus, they also had the student Faunus sent to their rooms for _reasons._ " Informed Yang. Weiss had crossed her arms in jealousy while everyone else had taken a moment of silence and blushed for this awkwardness.

"Anyway we'll be back in a while, the doctors said you could leave anytime you want. Your strong semblance saved your bacon." Ruby added. The teams then turned and left Jaune to get ready, but Jaune had gotten a video chat from Mercury. "Hey babe, I heard the news and your beautiful voice got taken from you."

"They weren't able to take all of it, Haos even told me that my power will come back and-" Jaune's raspy, injured voice was cut off by Haos' own gruff one. "Jaune, you shouldn't be talking, and Mercury, I give you my blessing to court my prince." Jaune was blushing madly at this, he had to choose between Phyrra and Mercury. "Haos how could you!" yelled/whined Jaune as he playfully started hitting Haos. "Sorry Merc, I gotta go." Jaune then closed his scroll.

 **LINEBREAK**

The teams were at lunch getting food, mealtimes were the only times Faunus were let out of their rooms. Blake was clawing up the table and Velvet was repeatedly stomping on the ground. Neptune had walked in, he was giving Sun a piggyback ride over to the table, Sun's tail was curled around Neptune's. When Sun got off of Neptune a big red bite mark could be seen on the right of Sun's neck and he was limping over to the table and easing down to sit. Yang then gave Neptune a pat on back for a job well done, what they didn't expect was for Neptune to shriek.

Sage had gotten up from his seat and lifted up the back of Neptune's shirt to reveal long red scratch marks on Neptune's back. Collective gasps were heard across the table at the sight of the claw marks. "Sun did that to you?" asked Weiss. Neptune nodded and said, "Sun's heat was and still is very intense."

"Well atleast you got him back for it, bite marks and he can't walk." mocked Scarlet. "Hey Neptune, me and Coco got you something." Yang then slid something down the table and Neptune picked it up, it was a water gun. "A water gun, why?" asked Neptune.

Yang put on her shades and Coco repositioned hers, Coco then went to say, "Because it's the only way you can get Sun wet."

Next thing they knew, Ruby Weiss, and a few other people started blowing air horns all over the place. "Somebody better call Winter's attitude because we're gonna need some ice for that burn." added Yang.

Filled with anger and the mixed feelings of his heat, Sun picked the water gun and Neptune. "Sage, leave our lunch outside the dorms." Sun commanded before leaving for his dorm room. As the two left, Velvet yelled, "Try not to get him pregnant!."

"Vel, that should be us being dragged away, or doing the dragging." complained Blake. "So Jaune, what's your take on this?" Everyone's eyes widened.

Blake then shot up. "Oh my gosh, Jaume I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" Almost everyone was staring at Blake as she cut herself off.

Jaune was rubbing the marks on his neck, they were beginning to fade but it was still visible. Jaune also still had his sore throat, so he grabbed his cup of tea with both hands and took sip. Jaune then went over to Blake and put a hand on Blake's shoulder, he then shook his head in a _no_ fashion. Blake, understanding the meaning, just nodded in agreement.

"Awww, they're having he of those silent conversations." Cooed Yang. "You ruined it!" Weiss retorted. Ruby playfully bonked her sister on the head. Jaune whispered something in Phyrra's ear. "Jaune says his voice has been up and down all day, but he'll get his voice and power back soon." Phyrra translated for Jaune.

Jaune tugged Phyrra's shoulder closer to himself again and whispered something. Jaune would sometimes look and rub his bandaged left hand. When he did this some of them would look at him sharing the same pained looked he had had remember what happened the other day. Out of nowhere Cardin had put his hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Jaune, do you want to get some ice cream?… you've been through a lot." Cardin had asked.

Internally Phyrra had flaming eyes and a clenched fist. Externally, she just smiled and said, "Go with Cardin, we'll catch up." As she said this a vending machine imploded on itself because of her polarity. "Come on Ren, let's take her back to the dorm." stated Nora.

She and Ren each took one of her arms, lifted her up by them, and carried her away. Cardin and Jaune were size by side, Cardin had one arm around Jaune's back, holding the other ten close and guiding him outside. Somewhere along the line Jaune had dropped his ice cream and was a little sad by it.

"Don't worry Jaune, we can share mine." comforted Cardin. Cardin had one arm around Jaune's back and the other was the the ice cream cone. Jaune had both of his hands holding Cardin's hand that held the ice cream. They were right in front of each other, their faces only inches apart with only the ice cream in between them. You could say from an outside perspective that they were grinding up against each other, Cardin's taller, more masculine body dominating Jaune's more skinny versatile body. Cardin even had the nerve to put one of his big legs in between Jaune's skinny ones.

Things were getting a bit heated between them, some how the ice cream had already ended, now Cardin and Jaune were tonguing. Cardin also managed to push Jaune up against a wall. Jaune was now pushing down on leg that was between his on two with both hands. Jaune was losing himself to the heat and pleasure. Cardin took his free hand and started lifting up Jaune's shirt, fondling his skinny supple body; caressing Jaune's side, from the top of the rib cage down to Jaune's waist, forming small clockwise circles around Jaune's belly button with his thumb.

Cardin moved to the neck, he made soft nips and licks from the shoulder to the side of the neck. Jaune's head was showing from Cardin's right shoulder, Jaune was a heated mess; with a blush running from cheek to cheek, drooling mouth, and panting that rivaled a pack of dogs. Cardin then took his other and pressed it up to Jaune's concealed jugular, that's when Phyrra and Yang ran up and did a double dropkick on Cardin sending him flying into one of the stone pillars at the school.

All the pleasure he experienced had hit him all at once, he was weak to the knees and fell to the ground. "Jaune are you okay, the ice cream vendor told us that he saw Cardin put something in his ice cream and purposely tripped you to make you two share a cone, he even guided you to this secluded area. Are you okay?" Jaune could barely get up, but stated,"I just need some time to myself."

Jaune summoned Haos, and without a word Haos zoomed off to their dorm room with Jaune in bridal style.

 **This was… something, I just… fav, review and share, i catch ya later.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was during the breach when Weiss had ran to him. "Jaune I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she cried on her knees. "Weiss, what are you talking about, where's Ruby and Phyrra?" Jaune questioned her.

The only thing Weiss could do was cover her mouth with her hand and shake her head. Qrow came in holding a passed out Ruby in his arms. "Jaune I'm sorry, Phyrra she's-" Jaune cut the hunter off. "No! I refuse to believe you." He just covered his ears and closed his eyes trying to block out the world.

Qrow grabbed Jaune and showed him the headband. That's when something snapped in him. His semblance was now out of control, gold and white energy resonated from his other teams started backing away from him, trying to calm him down. "Jaune, calm down-ugh!" Nora yelled as she got hit in the back with a glowing chain.

Multiples of these chains starting wrapping around Haos, sort of like a cocoon. Limbs starting breaking through the chain cocoon, scaly limbs. Haos had been changed into a winged dragon. It had chains around it's wrists, neck and lower torso, the broken chains on it's mouth looked like they might have been a makeshift muzzle. The chains end at their own individual portal, like a marionette puppet.

That thing wasn't Haos anymore, it was a monster created out of Jaune's raw emotions. Jaune lost himself and his semblance went on full chaotic overdrive. The dragon just hit anything that moved, it didn't care if you were grimm, human, or faunus.

Jaune was on his knees, eyes still glowing that same energy. He had long streams of tears down his face. Seven figures jumped in front of the exhausted hunters. They had womanly figures.

Two of them extended their hands, one glowing red, the other blue. "Pyrus, Aqus, you know what to do." One of the women said. Two knights at around seven feet tall, one blue, the other red; jumped into the sky with their weapons extended.

Pyrus unsheathed a great sword and proceeded to slice away at the dragon, leaving cuts in it's skin only showing light. Aqus took out a bow, as he pulled the string back three arrows appeared. He shot the arrows, one sticking on the dragon's head, back, and near it's tail; the arrows formed anchors out of energy that slowed down the dragon.

The dragon swiped it's tail, trying to hit the two knights, but utterly missing. "Is that how you treat your elders, little brother?" asked Pyrus taunting the dragon. The exhausted hunters looked up in curiosity and shock. "Just who are you guys?" Sun asked a question that may seem to go unanswered.

Jaune got off of his knees, tears still rolling down his face, and he shot a sound blast at the seven women. "Such a beautiful voice as yours, why waste it fighting those who care for you. You would use your voice to protect us and cheer us up when we were down." Said one Woman clad in green. Some were blown back others dodged

Each of the women could be seen with Jaune's family crest one an article of their clothing. The seven women formed a circle around Jaune. Each one extended their arms and as they are extended a portal opens in front of each of their hands. A glowing chain comes out of each portal and start encroaching on Jaune.

Jaune shot another sound blast that knocked down the two women in front of him. "Sisters we need to act fast, he is out of control." said one of them. Two chains wrapped around Jaune's left arm, his stance faltered as he was pulled in that direction. He tried pulling at the chains, but before he could get a good yank through, another chain had wrapped around his other arm. Next were both of his legs and his torso, now he was just shooting his sound blasts randomly, he looked like a flailing child having a temper tantrum.

The elder sister walked up to Jaune looking him in the eyes, but all Jaune saw were those eyes. Those amber eyes, those amber burning eyes; the very ones that haunted his dreams. The very eyes he saw again when he and Phyrra escaped the vault. Jaune caught his second wind and was riled up again.

"Easy little brother, calm down; you're safe now and we won't let anyone hurt you." The elder sister said while she simply placed her hand on his forehead. Jaune's eyes slowly closed as he drifted off into unconsciousness. The chains loosed around Jaune and he fell limp on the ground. The eldest sister picked Jaune up and placed him in Yatsuhashi's arms bridal style.

Haos had long since been "poofed" ( **AN: sorry couldn't think of a better word for when Haos' form is destroyed and he goes back to the summoning plane** ) and Aqus and Pytus had left. "Take care of our brother for us." the elder one said. "We shall observe from afar." stated the green clad one. "Tell Glynda we said HI!" shouted an awfully cheery sister in pink.

With that they each jumped into the air, dispersing in some sort of energy, probably teleportation. "Dude, those were his sisters; they're hot." stated Russel Thrush. "Now we see where he gets his looks; and that hot body I want to defile, on top of using his semblance to get me fame and cash." added Cardin as he started making grabbing gestures at Jaune's unconscious body.

The seven sisters reappear with with the one saying, "So you're the one he's been telling us about." The sisters proceed to beat up Cardin and afterwards leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a special chapter of Jaune's Semblance because of the hiatus, anyway his true semblance will most likely come out in volume 4, so I'll find a way to incorporate it into my fic, so until then enjoy.**

The Arc family bred powerful warriors and heros before, during, and even after the war. They were known for not only their fighting prowess, but also their hereditary semblance. Some believed that the very moon itself shined it's light down on them and blessed them with the semblance of summoning a knight. A Guardian Knight, bound to them, to protect them and those they care about. That power then branched to voice that could be used to either help their friends or devastate their enemies, even enchant and trick. Now a maiden is a maiden, but an Arc woulf be able to hold their own against one.

It all started with a member of the Arc when they were just starting out. Joseph Arc, he was in one of the wars, but not the war you're thinking of, another one before that one. He was a bit above average build, blonde hair blue eyes; but despite his physique he was a little… clumsy, I guess you could say that's where Jaune gets it from. During the war Joseph's troop was attacked during a night raid by the enemy. He was separated from his troop and forced into a cave.

Climbing through the rocks of the cave he lost his footing and fell into a hole in a ravine. He was gravely injured and nearing death. As he laid on his back he outstretched his arm to the open ceiling of where he fell. Joseph reached out to grasp or even hold the moon in his hand as he felt his life flashed before his eyes.

The very moon saw something in him, his whole lineage; the moon took pity on him and blessed him and his descendants, anyone who took his blood. It shone a light down on Joseph and in an instant his hand glowed a golden color. A Knight in golden armor was holding him bridal style. The funny thing was was that Joseph still had his arm out extended to the moon, wide-eyed and still intranced by the moon; while his knight just looked down at the hurt, lost warrior.

After they got out of the cave Joseph and his knight, Aureate got to know each other. Soon after they almost immediately synced, they became unstoppable on the battlefield. Joseph soon found out that he could strengthen his teammates and hurt his enemies, all with just his voice. He was loved, feared, and even envied for his power, some even sought to take it for themselves. Even though they didn't know how to steal semblances at the time they would most likely just take the voice and maybe chains because the knight itself is bound to that individual very powerfully.

Moon tablets were then made and they prophesied an Arc that would rival that of the first Arc with the family semblance. In order to narrow it down the stone tablets stated he would be male and very clumsy, that was pretty much all they needed and most in the family painted a picture of Jaune. The Moon Tablets held more than just the prophecy, it held lore of the Arc family, information about the knights, and different songs to boost allies and hurt enemies. No outsider had access to the tablets and only those married into the family could see _**some**_ of it. Before Jaune left for Beacon someone did break into the family's inner sanctums but nothing looked different, but they later found out the Moon Tablets were copied; so security was tightened.

Cinder was standing in Ozpin's destroyed office at the CCT tower. She looked at the frozen Grimm dragon in disappointment. Cinder looked back at her scroll looking at a picture of a document. "'Song of Strength' I guess ot was a good idea I snuck into that family, who knew this would come in handy." she thought aloud.

A devilish grin grew on her face as Mercury and Emerald walked in. "Mercury, Emerald, you're just in time; I want to give this Arc's semblance a try." stated Cinder. The two walked in order to face directly in front of Cinder.

Small orbs of energy began circling around Cinder(Final Fantasy X pyreflies), the orbs started generating music. Cinder began singing _Sacrifice_ by Jeff and Casey lee Williams. Red energy surrounded Emerald and Mercury, they felt stronger and faster, bet than their usual selves. "I feel energised, like my semblance could stretch further, even effect more people." commented Emerald.

"I feel powerful like I could touch the sky… and sock angels! I'm gonna get Neo out of her Magic Nanny predicament (their version of Mary Poppins)." Mercury proceeded to jump into a storm of Griffins.

On Patch Jaune was sitting at the edge of o a cliff he was singing with tears down his eyes. Jaune sang Sapphire's jailbreak song with great sorrow, as if he were calling for someone. But deep down he knew his calls and cries would go unanswered because that someone was where his cries couldn't reach. Ren and Nora were sitting on either side of Jaune with the same sorrowful look, yet theirs had a hint of understanding. Jaune stopped as he looked at both of them.

An invisible, intangible Phyrra was there too, she had her head resting on Jaune's back, her arms wrapped around Jaune's waist. They didn't see her there, and they didn't know she was there; but they could feel her there. And Phyrra knew she would always be there for her teammates.

 **That final scene is to show the struggle with Phyrra's death, and how they still feel her there even when she is gone. So I hope you enjoyed the fic. Favorite, review, and share. See ya later.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jaune was doing… better since Phyrra's passing, but there was still a coldness inside of him. The group had been walking for quite a while in the forest, they were making their way to the nearest port of they wanted to make it to Haven. They each dealt with their loss in doormat ways.

Ruby and Jaune walked with sorrowful looks on their faces. Ruby, for failing yet another person time after time; first Penny, then Yang, and Phyrra broke the metaphorical Griffon's back. Jaune, after all this time he found the perfect girl, who had harbored those feelings for him for who knows how long, even when he didn't recognise them… _**and**_ she still stayed with him. Nora, who was the one who was always bubbly, trotted to keep high hopes by faking a smile. Ren just remained straight faced, yes it did strike him to the core, but he knew feeling sorry wasn't gonna do anyone good, let alone avenge Phyrra.

A group of about six or seven Beowulfs had run up in front of Ruby and crew. Ruby, Ren, and Nora readied their weapons ready to engage, only for Jaune to hold up his hand, signaling for them to back off. His whole left arm enveloped in a white light, as he stepped into a punch one of the summoning circles he usually uses to summon Haos appears diagonally in front of his arm. Out pf the summoning circle appears a giant arm forming a fist, it looked a lot like Haos', but had a few big chains around it.(Bayonetta, wicked weaves)

The fist came into contact with the pack of Beowolves and sent them flying. He dispersed the giant fist and only stated. "Let's go." In a cold tone. With the other three's mouths agape, they pack their weapons and continue their trek.

 **LINEBREAK**

Cinder had her palm outstretched, a red summoning circle in hand, two chains came from it. One chain was made of black glass, the other, molten rock that still looked like it had remnants of lava in its cracks. She was standing at the window, in the castle, in the Grimm plane fiddling with a new power she _acquired_. She got mixed looks from the other people sitting at the table, Mr. Watts had a look of shock, while Tirien was excited, Hazel just looked spoof stoic. Although Salem, she had interest in this development.

Salem glide over to Cinder and placed her hands on the young woman's shoulders. "When did you get this little trinket?" she asked. Cinder gestured her hand for Emerald to come to her. She then whispered in the thief's ear.

"When she sapped some of the Arc's powers she not only gained his voice, but also these chains that came with it." Emerald informed. "To bad she lost her voice to that silver eyed girl, but we'll make due. I'll summon a grimm as a test subject." Salem composed sternly as she took her hands off Cinder's shoulders. As the meeting room doors opened a low ranking Beowulf walked in.

As Cinder outstretched her hand a summoning circle appeared in front of her hand. A matching circle appeared underneath the grimm. Six of her chains shot out of the summoning circle entangling the Beowulf; one for each leg and the other two around it's muzzle and body.

Tirien was giddy in his seat, clapping like a madman . Salem had a plotting-esque posture in her seat, most likely thinking of ways to use it. Cinder then clutched her hand closed; the chains receded, pulling the Beowulf against the hard floor. It gave a whimper as it was crushed into a black smoke.

 **LINEBREAK**

The group had finished their job for that village. Haos had been summoned and Jaune climbed into him. After a while crunching noises could be heard from inside the armored knight. This unnerved everyone as Ren asked, "Jaune, are you okay? What's going on in there?" Ren knocked on Haos' armored chassis.

"Everythings fine" Jaune muffled. The sound of video games were now also heard. "Are you playing video games in there… And eating food, you can't hide it from me Jaune; I smell good things in there." stated Nora. The girl then lifted Haos' helm and peered in. Jaune was sitting criss cross, on a bed, playing a Duststation 4. He had a bag of Jalapeño Flays in his lap.

"Uh… This isn't what it looks like." he said trying to act innocent. "How come you never told us there was a weird pocket dimension-thingy in here?" Nora had sunk down deeper in Haos. Ren was holding her legs to keep her from falling in while Ruby managed to peer in through a tiny hole.

Haos was squirming all the while they were doing this. "Can you please hurry this up, this is making me very uncomfortable." Nora then decided to climb down into Haos. Ren looked on in shock as he could see her skinny sink into the helmet hole. When she got inside she fell on top of Jaune, the room the decided to manifest a girly pink bed beside Jaune's that also had a plate of steamy hot pancakes beside it.

"Guys, this room creates beds and whatever you want, I wanted pancakes!" she stated/yelled.

Hearing this Ruby shockingly yanked Ren away from Haos and dove inside the Knight. A red and black bed showed up with a plate of chocolate chip cookies on top. "Eeeeee!" she squealed as she began to eat the cookies."

"Would you like to come in, Sir Ren?" asked Haos. "No thanks Haos, I think you'd appreciate the company.


End file.
